End of the Beginning, Start of something new
by starstacey
Summary: House gets called to work by Cuddy. But this doesnt go all to plan. Housecuddy. sorry this isnt my strong point, please readRated T for darker subjects later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own house, or make money from any of this so please be kind. House belongs to david shaw and all.

This is my first fan fic, i have a lot typed up so can update frequently, i would really really appreciate reviews and suggestion.

Sorry about this short chapter, ill post chapter 2 shortly after reviews!

**Chapter one**

The light of another bleak, miserable and wet, fall day in Princeton cam through the slat in the dark cloth curtains of apartment 221B. Its flew across the bed and landed on a crumpled up heap of a person laid in the warm blankets. The room was at peace with no other noise other than the light snore of the person sleeping and the taping of raindrop's on the window ledge. Until…….

'RING RING RING RING' The harsh tone of the phone echoed through the walls, waking the tall fine body layed in the bed, waking it with an almighty CRASH as it fell off the bed onto the cold hard wood floor.

I quiet wince left his mouth as he hobbled, grabbing his cane and cursing as he went to decapitate the person on the other end of the phone line.

'this better be good' came house's slightly thoughts as he picked up the phone.

"GET IN HERE NOW" Cuddy's harsh administrative tone screamed down the phone.

" But mom its only 10am!, I haven't eaten my sugar coated cereal yet!" But the humming noise from the reciever showed her thoughts on the conversation. There wasn't going to be one that was an order.

House slowly limped around his apartment with a tiny smirk on his face, proud of the fact that not only had he pd off his boss before lunch and without being in the same building as her, he's also got precious extra sleep out of it too.

He slowly grabbed his creased up jacket and put it on top of the rest of the clothes on his body and headed towards the front door, picked up his keys and helmet and gave Steve a pet good bye on his way out of the front door. He would not admit it even to himself, but he had become quite attached to the little rat and was kind of glad he didn't catch the illness which almost killed foreman.

The sun glistened against the wet roads of Princeton as house headed towards PPTH to treat the next case of a runny nose or a cold! In the clinic.

'God dammit' house wheeled the bike around the line of cars and across the busy junction, his black red and orange colours flying past car windows.

From no where a truck flew across the road. House spotted the huge chunk of metal and narrowly avoided more than a scratch on his precious bike.

But without a second to think about the repair work he just saved on, the bike and him were hurled up into the air by a large yellow blur and with a thud hit the sidewalk, no one onboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Her clothes clung tight to her body in a creased and ruffled mess.

Her hair messy and slung up in a curly ponytail on top of her head, showing the thick smear of make up around her tired eyes for the crying sessions of the last 3 days.

The chair beneath her was hard and uncomfortable, the lumps pressing into all her aches and pains. She made a mental note to get it replaced, but that was not her number one priority at this time.

The monitors slow beep drowning out the rest of the world which carried on behind the glass walls of the room. He had one of the quietest private rooms in the hospital, away from the hustle and bustle of the doctors who actually worked.

Her crystal blues looked into the empty space which should have shown his eyes, only so see the ever darkening skin which covered them, hid them from all who looked deep enough. And again an over whelming sense of guilt took over and tear ran down hair pale cheek. She stood, allowing the tears to cascade to the floor as she moved over to the side of the bed.

Lifting her hand she put her warm hands around his chilly hands and squeezed hoping for any movement. Bringing up the hand she brought it to her face and gently kissed it. Over come with emotion a small tear, as clear as crystal, touched his bruised skin.

" Im sorry" was the only thing she could say through her sobs and she truly meant it.

The steady beat of the heart monitor suddenly sped up and two very dazed and sleepy eyes began to open. They started into the other pair of blue eyes, each face slowly curling upwards into a relieved smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

" er….mer…..eh…em" Faint mumbles left the mouth of Gregory House as his eyes finally opened for the first time in 3 days. He was happy to see the woman at the side of his bed, whether it was out of the sheer happiness of being alive or that she was there only time would tell. He felt a warm presence around his left hand, looking down he saw a petite hand with perfectly manicured nails and soft tainted skin…………………She was holding his hand?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Never the less he found he was enjoying the touch which seemed to send a warm tingle through his body.

"Ahh what?"

" Shhh, don't talk its ok, its all okay" he began to panic and looked around the room. It had finaly sunk in that he was in a hospital room, connected to heart monitors, in quite some pain and to top it all of his boss was sat at the side of him holding his hand!

He turned to the female with a look of sheer confusion on his face.

" Its okay House its okay. You were in an accident but everything is going to be fine" Cuddys was calming and brought the world back into the darkness as a shot of morphine hit his body

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slipped into a distant dream, a place far away where his mind only went when it was very much at rest. He remembered the accident and the yellow school bus which hit him. The he dreamt about CUDDY?!?!?!?! Having her at his bedside when he had woken up brought a wake up call to his brain. Where had this come from all of a sudden, surely it should be Cameron at his bedside? Not that he is complaining at all as he starts to dream a pleasant little dream involving him, Cuddy and a clinic exam bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright light coming through the slat in the blinds hitting Gregs pale and clammy face, woke him from his more then pleasant dream and dumped him into reality.

"hey" Cuddys tired yet cheerful voice rung through his muffled ears. His eyes came into focus onto the wavy brown locks sat on her shoulders, as much as he wanted to look at her fun bags he'd had more then enough of them in his dream.

"hi"

"how are you feeling?"

"tired, in pain, confused. What do I have?"

"well the accident caused a couple of broken ribs, some internal bleeding, strong concussion, cuts, bruises and a broken wrist"

"great" He turned over in his rough hospital bed so he could face Dr Cuddy. He was glad she was the one to wake up beside, but not quite in this way. But he couldn't help feeling a weird sense of de ja voo. Her face looked riddled with worry and guilt from the empty depths of her eyes.

"hey your looking into my eyes and not at my 'fun bags'!, I think I best check over the concussion and make sure there was not any other damage." The shock on her face was one of those picture perfect moments where you could so tell she had picked up sarcasm from the master.

"Hmm, havent I justed missed out on looking at those twins!"

She giggled lightly at his comment as a wave of relief washed over her,

House stared at Cuddy. Why was she there? He couldn't bare not being able to read her any longer.

"why have you stayed at my bedside for all this time? Guessing by your hair and makeup and say almost 4 days………impressive."

"I….erm……well…erm" she had no idea what to say, she couldn't tell him the truth could she? "well you're a lot less annoying when your knocked out." she said in true house style as she began to regain the control of her fluttering heart. "I was worried about you, we all were"

" its no big thing! Its not like I almost died apart from the internal bleeding, im shocked that you didn't make me complete my clinic hours still!"

They both giggled lightly both showing a small grin to each other and then quickly hid them away tension getting the better of them.

Silence filled the room which was conveniently broken by the sliding door of the room scrapping along its hinges. Wilson stepped slowly into the room cutting through the silence, leaving room to breathe.

"hey house how are you feeling?"

"just peachy Wilson, did you bring me a gift?…. No….Go away then."

"why yes im also fine, thanks for asking house"

Wilson chased away the silence in the air and began to fill house in on all the comings and goings of the hospital, and of course the latest revelations of his favourite soaps.

"I'll see you later house" Cuddy mumbled just above a whisper as she left the patient room which had become her second home over the past 3 days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

" So anything fun happen I should know about?"

"No, not really" Wilson replied half heartedly as his mind woundered to the other side of the room clearly concentrating on something else.

"Soo…. No re runs of Chase and Camerons meth expeditions?, no more chating up Debbie from accounting?…."

"….Don't you find it weird?"

"what?" House asked.

" Cuddy spending so much time with you, its not like your critically ill."

" well thanks for caring" House put on his sad puppy dog eyes and used a tone of voice so very deep in sarcasm.

House's mind ticked over. Did he want to know why she was there or just ignore it as another one of her over guilty……guilt rips?!?!

"she……been staying here a lot?" house knew the answer anyways and asked it in a strange disconnected way so as Wilson didn't think that he was really interested.

" yeah never really left. The paper work on her desk is a foot tall, shes gonna be pissed."

" Oh, right" came house's shrill reply. He still had not worked out why cuddy spent so much time by his bedside but soon left his mind to wonder.

" I'll see you later then, some of us still have paper work to do, and miserable wives to attend to." Wilson said as he left the room and marched on down the corridor. Left alone a wave of pain hit his body, so he upped the morphine hanging next to his bed and laid his head back into the crunching bed sheets. His mind began to wonder as he stared through the slats in the blinds, and allowed his mind to wonder back to the clouded issues of Cuddy.

"I'm going home!!"

"No your not, how can you get around with a broken wrist and your cane!"

"Im. Going. Home."

"No your NOT" bullied Cuddy as she pushed him back onto the creaky hospital bed, as hard as she could and pinning him by his shoulders there, her chest practically in his face.

" OHH, foreplay you're the dominatrix and im the victim!"

" Your in no condition to talk about foreplay" Cuddy had finally won!

" Okay ill just stay here" House had given in way too easily. And cuddy knew it, little did she know that house was quite happily getting a front seat ticket to watch the fun bag twins in his face.

The beeping of her pager made her jump back and take a long sigh as she read the message.

" Look ill have to go, Don't dare to move ill be back in a bit. Move and you'll do clinic hours until the day you die and then ill have your body buried there." and with that she left the room, as fast as her red pointed shoes could carry her.

'stupid' house thought as he clambered out of bed and got dressed, finally out of those horrible hospital gowns. He called a cab from the room, hoping cuddy would pay the bill. And with that he poked his head out of the glass sliding door, closed all the blinds and made his way to the elevator as fast as possible, with a broken wrist strapped to his body and a cane in the spare hand, which wasn't getting him there at any great speed.

The doors pinged open and in he sauntered, popping a vicodin as the doors slowly closed.


End file.
